Sword of Fire
The''' Sword of Fire '''is one of The Golden Weapons of Ninjago. Power The Sword of Fire is able to shoot fire from it's blade and light itself on fire. It can also transform into a motorcycle known as the Blade Cycle, which belongs to Kai. History The Sword of Fire was used by The First Master of Spinjitzu along with the other three weapons to make Ninjago. After Lord Garmadon attempted to steal all four, it was hidden by Sensei Wu and the Fire Dragon was placed over it to guard it. The Sword laid at rest for many years, until Kai was lured into the Fire Temple by Garmadon. Kai was forced to remove the sword for the shadow form of Garmadon in order to save his sister Nya. Sensei Wu saved them by defeating the shadow clones Garmadon created, and retrieved the sword. Lord Garmadon was going to bring the other three weapons to the temple to unite them, so Sensei Wu traveled to The Underworld to keep them away from him. Garmadon had Samukai bring the other weapons to the Underworld as well, and Wu wielded the sword in a battle against him. Wu was defeated, and Samukai disintegrated due to the power of the weapons. This created a vortex Garmadon used to escape, and Kai then took up the Sword to defend Ninjago against any future threats. In the Hands of the Skeleton Generals Later, Nuckal and Kruncha stole the weapons, along with the sword, in an attempt to become masters of Spinjitzu. The sword carried Kruncha around the training course, beating him and Nuckal against the various obstacles. The Sword was returned soon after. Rise of The Snakes In the battles against the Serpentine Kai figures unlocks the potential of The Sword and gains the ability to transform it into his Blade Cycle. Appearance The Sword of Fire is a katana that is made of solid gold and has a decorated handguard of a dragon's head spewing flames that run up the blade. It is also slightly longer than the standard katana. Trivia *This weapon is considered accurately comparable to the show's design of the Sword of Fire. *In some sets, it is called the "Golden Dragon Sword". Wielders *Kai (main wielder) *Samukai *Sensei Wu *Lord Garmadon *Kruncha Gallery Sword of Fire2.png|The Sword of Fire in early sets SwordOfFire.jpg|The updated version of the Sword of Fire. Kai4.png|Kai holding the Sword of Fire. luninjagoweaponspic4.jpg|The Sword of Fire in LEGO Universe Fire sword melting zanes ice ep.3.png|Sword of fire active Kendo Kai in Rise of the Snakes.png|Kai fighting with the sword of fire 8 ep.3.png|Sensei holding the Sword of Fire 3 ep.8.png|Kruncha holding The Sword Of Fire 1 ep.4 .png|Sensei holding the aword of fire 9441-1.jpg|The sword in motorcycle form. 853103.jpg|The Sword of Fire in the 853103 Ninjago Sword. 185px-5_ep_3.png 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png Fire sword with fang blade.png pic57A9A055638FF408D239713BEE0924BE.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Fire Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes